


Flight of the Navigator

by ZiziTopsider



Series: Fallen Angel [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Delusional Thinking, F/M, Funerals, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Insert, Suicide, loss of a child, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiziTopsider/pseuds/ZiziTopsider
Summary: Sometimes what we dream shouldn't become a reality.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Series: Fallen Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Flight of the Navigator

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uh... going through something right now. I'm sorry if the last few one shot stories that I have been submitting have darker tones than my other writing, but it's just been kind of hard. I guess this is my way of getting through this terrible year by writing stuff like this.

A warm breeze blew through the open window, billowing white linen curtains in the late afternoon light. Stirring, Jesse sought to hold on to the last grips of sleep when two pairs of tiny hands landed on his chest, fingers twitching to tickle the broad planes of his chest and stomach.

He fought hard to ignore the attack, but when one of the hands tugged his shirt up and blew wet raspberries in his stomach, he shot up, arms shooting out to scoop the two wiggling children into his grip. Falling back to the bed, he kissed both of their pink cheeks and laughed at their whines.

“Guess you two naughty runts want ta tangle with the wolf.”

Their squeaks and shouts echoed down the hallway, the door to his bedroom sliding open after you came to investigate with the youngest of the three on your hip. The baby on your hip wiggled in your arms and you walked to the side of the bed, unceremoniously dropping him on the bed. His hands grabbed two healthy handfuls of his fathers hair and pulled, laughing when he groaned and fought against the surprising strength.

“Sugar, can I get a lil help?”

Laughing, you shook your head and placed your hands on your hips. “No can do, big bad wolf. The little pigs paid me in kisses to help, and the market is good for that.”

Submitting to the fate of their tiny terror, he let the girls tickle him while he tried to wrestle his long hair out of his unusually strong son’s hands. Just as he got the last strands free, he heard a battle cry and the little ones scattered when you launched onto the bed and tickled him.

Jesse roared with laughter, squirming away from your hands while the kids tried to hold him down. After the fire died down, everyone fell together and laughed, arms and legs tangling together. Humming, Jesse rubbed your back and kissed the youngest on the cheek.

“How’s about we go outside and watch the sunset?”

The girls cheered, grabbing hold of their little brother and tried to pull him off of the bed, but Jesse was quick to rescue them, scooping the tot into his arms while you stood up and held their hands, walking with them down the stairs and outside.

There was a blanket in the middle of the front yard with toys and a basket full of snacks and water from their earlier play time. Plopping down onto the blanket, Jesse released the wiggling babe from his arms and let him wander to the edge of the blanket to grab handfuls of the grass. You sat down next to him, leaning into his side and rested your head on his shoulder.

Bugs flew from the rustled grass that the girls ran through, wings sparkling in the warm rays of the setting sun. Leaning in close, Jesse pressed his lips against the side of your face and whispered. “This almost feels like a dream, sweetheart.”

Smiling, you looked at him from out of the corner of your eye. 

“That’s because it is.”

His alarm went off, jolting him from the vivid dream back to reality. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes and sat up, letting the sheets fall down his chest to his lap before slinging them off of him. Planting his feet on the ground, he rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his face, groaning and shrugging off the last bits of warmth.

Sometimes he just wished he could go back there, the place where you were his and those little ones were real. Unfortunately, life wasn’t fair to him.

After dressing in his Blackwatch uniform, he walked down the halls and greeted the agents who passed him by. On the surface, he was carefree and smooth, nothing ever seemed to bother him. As he turned the corner, the facade nearly cracked at the sight of you.

You were walking down the hall, fingers gripped tightly by the toddler in between you and Gabriel, who held his other fingers. He stumbled a bit before straightening himself, hands flying into the air to be scooped up by his father who was more than willing to oblige.

“Okay mijo, it’s time for you to go with mama to daycare. You promise to be good?”

The toddler fussed a bit, arms clinging to the black sweater. “I wanna stay with papa!”

Rubbing his back, Gabe kissed his curly hair and pulled him away, giving him a stern face. “Now Logan, you know you can’t come with me today. Besides, who’s going to help run the class if my little leader isn’t there?”

He seemed to think over it for a bit before nodding, the cheeky grin growing on his little face. “Oh yeah! Maybe papa will visit for lunch?”

“Just papa? You don’t want mama to be there?”

The face he gave almost seemed like you threw his favorite toy into the trash and burned it. “Yes! I want mama there too!”

With your hands on your hips, you shook your head and looked away. “Well, we can’t have lunch with you if you stay with papa, right?”

Nodding, Logan reached out for you and you scooped him from his father, rustling his hair before smiling. “Good! Now we can begin another fun day!”

He cheered and played with the zipper on your shirt, allowing you the chance to give Gabe a lingering kiss, whispering your love before moving close so that he could give his son one as well. When you turned to walk down the hall, Logan’s eyes brightened at the sight of his favorite cowboy, shrieking and waving.

“Uncle Jesse!”

Oh, how that tugged at his heart. Jesse remembered when he was born, a perfect mix of the two of you with a head full of hair. He wanted to stay away, tried to distance himself from the family, but when you put the newborn in his arms and he practically melted in his hold, he was done.

He closed the distance, leaning his head down to let the little one grab his hat and plop it on his head, giggling when it completely covered his face.

“He’s been asking about you. Why didn’t you stop by last night? We had a plate ready for you!”

Scratching his beard, he looked away, afraid to meet your eyes. “I got caught up in somethin’, sorry sweetheart.”

Searching his face, you sighed and rolled your eyes, holding his hat out for him to take. “It’s alright, maybe next time?”

He nodded and fixed his hat back onto his head, brushing his bangs out of the way. “Of course. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Says the man who missed dinner last night.”

He waved you off, taking a few steps before slowing, turning on his heel to watch the two of you walk away. The pain that tugged at his heart frustrated him, but he did what he was used to and tucked it back down. So long as he had you in his life, he would keep it up until he no longer could.

-

“You’ll call me the second the two of you land, right?”

Planting a multitude of kisses on your son’s face, you smoothed a few strands back into the ponytail on his head, cupping his cheek gently.

“Yes, amor. I’ll call you when we land and when we get to mama’s. She’s not going to be happy that you’re not with us.”

“Ah, she’s gonna be fine. Logan would make everything better.”

Gabriel grabbed the back of your head and pulled you close, his lips landing on yours with all of the love he could muster. You blushed, pulling away from the kiss and buried your face in his chest.

“I’ll miss you two. Fly safe, you’ve got my precious cargo with you!”

“Oh, and I’m chopped liver?”

“Yes.”

Sticking his tongue out at you briefly before waving, Gabriel walked towards the plane, carefully stepping in to place Logan in his booster seat. As much as you hated the idea of not being with them and him flying alone, he was a rather competent pilot. Besides, this way he could save on travel time and unnecessary delays. Jesse walked to your side, rubbing your back while you choked back tears.

“Don’t cry, sugar. You’ll see them in a few days.”

Nodding, you wiped away the tears that fell and watched as the jet began pulling out of the hangar and to the runway. “I know, but this is the first time we won’t be going to California together.”

Draping his arm over your shoulder, he pulled you in close and sighed. “Yeah, but at least you’ll have the chance to finally sleep in, right?”

“You’re right. Alright, let’s get back to work. You still have a few reports to submit and I’ve got a few people to yell at.”

“Damnit, thought you forgot about that.”

The two of you laughed and walked back to your office. Jesse liked to call himself your secretary without the title, opting to grab breakfast and other things for you instead of doing his own work. Instead of allowing him to shirk his duties, you moved his desk and chair to your office so that he had no choice but to do it.

Gabe told you that he wasn’t too pleased with the new setup, but you brushed it off and told him that it wouldn’t be a problem. He would never tell you to his face that he wanted to punch the cowboy any time his eyes lingered on you a bit too much, but you found his fondness of you and Logan adorable. He was just being overprotective as usual, right?

...Right?

Sure, he went out of his way to make sure you were well fed and things were pleasant for you during the day and would bring you stuff back from his missions, but he also did the same for Logan, so maybe he saw you as the sister he never had? Of course you had to remind him not to text so late in the night about mundane things, but most of the time it was a stupid joke or a picture of a dog wearing a hat.

Regardless, the two of you were a dream team, hammering out reports and ordering supplies, often completing tasks that the other thought about in the mornings. The higher ups were pleased with the latest developments, so there wasn’t much else to be said about your office mate. He did his work and goofed off, but he was a good man and that’s all that you could ask for.

Jesse could tell that you were distracted. Every moment your phone buzzed, you dropped everything to check the notification only to be let down when it was spam mail. The work day was nearly over and considering how fast Gabriel normally flew, it wasn’t sitting well with you that he didn’t get in touch with you yet. As much as you wanted to call his family to see if he was just distracted by them, something in the back of your mind told you that he wasn’t there.

By the time you packed up your things and walked out of the office, two agents from the upper floors were running your way with urgency. Slowing to a stop, they offered up weak salutes and caught their breaths before speaking up.

“Ma’am, we need you to come to the Strike Commander’s office please. He’s been trying to call you but couldn’t get through.”

Why the hell would Jack send people instead of coming to get you himself? The two of you had open door policies unless there was a meeting. Nodding, you followed the two agents to the elevator and rode up to the top of the building in silence. The only sounds in the hallway leading to his office were the boots on the tile below, your heartbeat thundering in your ears. Outside of his office, you heard him screaming to someone on the phone but it was muffled. Knocking, the two agents stepped to the side and let you walk in, offering sad smiles before closing the door behind you.

His office was lit up with screens on nearly every wall, flames and people with hoses rushing around. Tearing his eyes away from the screen in front of him, his face twisted from anger to sadness, tears just prickling at the corners of his eyes. Swallowing, he ran a hand through his hair and tossed his phone onto the desk.

“Why haven’t you answered any of my calls?”

Pulling your phone from your bag, you showed him the empty screen. “I haven’t gotten any notifications and no one called my desk phone. What’s going on?”

As he went to speak, a voice cut in from the screen behind him.

“Sir, we’ve located Commander Reyes and Logan three feet from the impact site.”

In that instant your heart dropped to the floor. Looking around, images on the screen began to seem familiar, the tip of the wing jutting out from mangled metal, a logo smudged in dirt and scraped from impact just decipherable from the charred outline the flames left. Then your worst fears.

A body cam from one of the members of the rescue team walked up on the bloody remains of your husband cradling your son in his arms, both faces blocked by a blanket.

In between screaming and crying, you blacked out in Jack's office while he held you.

-

The service was beautiful in the most horrific sense of the word. Both caskets laid side by side on the altar, gold trim engraved in black wood, pictures that you loved of the two of them on top of each. Due to the severity of their injuries and for your own heart, it was thankfully closed. Eulogies were given by those closest to you but you barely registered any of it, too numb from it all.

When they brought the two of them back, you refused to accept that it was them and couldn't bring yourself to think of a world without your two beautiful men by your side. Gabriel’s face was twisted in a snarl, frozen in time with pain fading in those beautiful hazel eyes. Logan’s was surprisingly peaceful, save the gash that ran down his little face. You kissed them both, held their hands and fixed them to preserve some sort of final memory, tried to remember how melodic Logan was when Gabriel tickled his sides and grabbed him from your arms, tried to think about the warmth of his lips on yours and how the facial hair tickled your skin.

Something in you told you to triple check if Gabriel was still alive, somehow surviving the fall and explosion. He was a goddamn super soldier for crying out loud! He had experienced worse and escaped nearly everything, surely he could have done the same here, right? So you waited three days for something, any sign of life against everyone’s wishes, only relenting when he began to show signs of decomposition.

With Logan’s stuffed animal and Gabriel’s dog tags in hand, you accepted the warmth from his family, their soothing apologies and how they told you that you would always be family to them. Jesse helped walk you to their caskets, supported you against his strong frame while your legs gave out. Life was cruel in that kind of way, you two tried for years to finally conceive after getting married, went through procedure after procedure, only succeeding one drunk night after a game night.

Jack was nearly resistant at showing you the video taken from the black box, but he owed it to you. So together, the two of you watched as Gabriel adjuster the camera, fear in his stern face as he whispered his love for you, how he would try to get out of this with Logan, how hard he tried to get the plane to respond but it was failing terribly. At the sounds of the nosedive, he offered up a sad smile and tore himself from the camera to the main cabin, his body falling over Logan’s before the screen went black.

No, you didn’t want that to be your final memory of them. Stroking the edges of their caskets, you immediately replaced the fear in Gabriel’s eyes with the video of him holding his arms out, smile bright as Logan took his first steps toward him, how the little cherub of yours shrieked in laughter from being spun in the air.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. After they were buried, you vaguely remember being in a reception hall with other people, their stories of Gabriel being shared with the family while others offered up more condolences and offers of help should you need it.

What you needed was a miracle, you needed them back.

You didn’t want to go home, so instead you went back to Jesse’s apartment. He stayed relatively close to base, which you didn’t even want to be near either. In the next few days, his office would need to be cleaned out. You couldn’t do it alone, but what if they destroyed something precious?

Sitting on his couch, you stared at the coffee table while he plopped down next to you and offered up a drink, one stiff and just what you needed. Wordlessly, you accepted it and downed the amber liquid in two gulps, hissing from the burn down your throat.

“Thank you Jess, for always being there for us. I don’t think I could have done it without you.”

He hummed, throwing his arm over your shoulder and pulled you in close. “You’re welcome, sugar plum. I’ll always be there for you.”

After placing you in bed and draping the comforter over your body, he sat back in the chair and watched you sleep, one hand holding another full glass of whiskey while the other ashes the cigar. Gabriel was his friend, one of the first people to truly advocate for him when he was brought in, but you were his star shine. His angel, his dream woman he thought was forever unattainable was now suddenly available.

As you slept, he began to plot.

-

Months later, you finally returned back to work full time, but you felt like a shell. The home the three of you shared was sold within two weeks, the next two was spent packing years worth of memories into boxes and placing them in storage, some going with his family on flights back to California. You moved into the condo next to Jesse’s, not trusting yourself to be able to go without someone close by. He was your rock through all of the changes, bringing you meals and making sure you bathed and kept up your spirits. 

He was careful not to go too far with his affections with you, disguising his lingering touches and kisses held just a beat too long with soothing words that quelled your shaky breaths and spilled tears. He was sweet enough to drive you into work on your first day, helped with fielding the onlookers and those who just wanted to see what the widow of the famous Commander was up to in her grief.

You did well, answering emails and tried to get caught up on what you missed, but everything became too much too soon, so you left earlier than you anticipated, taking a taxi back to your place so that Jesse could stay for his whole shift. Later in the day, he found you curled up on his bed with the blanket pulled fully over yourself, gentle sobs spilling out between gasps. Slipping out of his boots, he crawled into bed next to you, snaking his arms around you and pulling you close.

“It’s alright sweet pea, maybe you should take some more time off and let me take care of ya.”

“n-No Jesse,I have to get back to work. Gabe wouldn’t want me to sit in bed all day and mourn his loss.”

Swallowing down his frustrations, he kissed your hair and placed your head on his chest. “You’re right, but he also told me to take care of you if anything happened to you.”

That was actually a lie. Gabriel was explicit in his request for him to stay as far away from you unless he was around so long as he walked this Earth. But he was gone, which allowed for him to do what he wanted.

“Maybe it would be a good thing for you to retire, going back there must bring up a lot of bad memories for you, honey.”

Growing still, you pulled away from his embrace and studied his face. “I don’t want to retire. There’s still so much for me to do that it wouldn’t be right to just up and leave.”

“There’s plenty of people who could do what you do, maybe not as good as you but that don’t matter much.”

“Jesse, I’m not going to retire. I will be fine after I talk to Jack about what’s going on, maybe get some help from Angela.”

His hold on you grew tighter as he moved in closer, his hand moving to hold your chin, thumb stroking the soft skin. “Now now, don’t let that stubborn lil head of yours get in the way of logic. If you retire, we could pack up all of that stuff in that apartment of yours and move you in with me. Maybe we could get a cozy house on the outskirts of town, something with acres of land for the two of us, maybe a dog or a cat too.”

The more he spoke, the more aware you became of the precarious situation you were in. His arms were like steel, barely budging each time you pushed against his chest. Jesse was fully lost in his dream world, the one where you finally let him in and the two of you were together. Grabbing his shirt, you tugged hard to get him to stop.

“Jesse please, let’s talk about this-”

“Nah, I’m done talkin’. I waited _years_ for you to finally realize how I felt about ya. From when you first joined to when ya told me about that dumbass crush you had on that asshole. I told you that he would hurt you, told you that he’d eventually leave ya high and dry. Was I wrong?!”

Whimpering, you tried once more to get out of his hold but he flipped the two of you so that you were on your back, his hands framing your face. “Now it’s gonna go my way. I’m gonna get my dream with the girl I love, and nothin’s gonna stop me.”

His lips met yours and your stomach instantly quaked, nausea tipping at the edge of your throat while you pushed at his chest. His hands laced with yours, slamming them to the side as he trailed sloppy kisses down your cheek to your neck. In between quiet sobs, you shook your head and begged for him to let you go, but all he could think about was the way you sounded the first time he walked by your room late at night when you thought you were alone. Through the door he heard the breathiness of your moans, the pitchy whine when you caught that spot within you that he wanted to taste for years.

His tongue pressed against your closed lips while one hand snaked down your side. Grabbing a handful of your ass, you gasped, allowing his tongue entrance into your unwilling mouth. He hummed in approval before pulling back with a shout after you bit his tongue, hissing at the clean punch you connected to his jaw. In his daze, you flew off of the bed and out of the bedroom. Tripping down the stairs, you gripped onto the banister with all the strength you could muster as you tumbled down, hitting the landing with a loud snap of your ankle.

Crying out, your hands gently touched the broken bone, carefully assessing the area before his thundering footsteps barreled down the hallway. Scrambling to your knees, you crawled towards the door and reached for the handle before his hand gripped your broken ankle and pulled hard, slamming your chin against the floor. He pulled you along the rug to the living room, ignoring your pleas as he unceremoniously grabbed one arm and chucked you onto the couch.

“I tried to be sweet to ya, tried real hard to be patient for ya to be ready for me. I gave you everything you could have wanted, showed you how you deserved to be treated, and this is how you repay me? Nah, playtime is over sugar foot. You’re gonna do what I say and be real sweet to me, else your other ankle might end up in the same condition, got it?”

“Jesse-”

His hand flew over your mouth while the other ripped at your shirt, easily maneuvering past your hands as he shredded the thin material and moved it aside. His hand grabbed at the fleshy globe of your breast and squeezed hard, groaning when you screamed. Fingers tweaked and twisted against your nipples before his arm moved to block the kicks you aimed for the side of his head. The look he gave you made you shrink further into the cushions.

“Didn’t I tell ya that playtime was over? Guess I gotta do this the hard way, huh?”

The world spun before dipping into darkness as he shoved your head into the couch cushion, shifting your knees outside of his. With your stomach firmly pressed into the edge of the couch, he pushed down to limit the amount of breath you took in while he tugged at your sweatpants, pausing each time you bucked away with his hands holding your hips, thumb digging into the muscle.

Any sweet memory you had of Jesse was gone the moment he entered your dry hole, fresh tears staining the tan fabric below as he roughly hilted within you. He groaned in delight, twitching his cock within you and hummed when you flexed your walls around him. He pulled back and roughly slammed back in, tilting his head back with his eyes closed. “See, I knew you’d like it once I was in ya, sweetheart. Now, be a good girl and take it, alright? I might be kind enough to let ya finish if you behave.”

If Gabriel were here, he wouldn’t hesitate to put a bullet in this asshole’s brain. You regretted not listening to him before, each rough intrusion reminding you of the words you passed off as jealousy. His grunts filled your ears as he quickened his pace, the slapping sounds of skin to skin echoing in the living room over your cries. His hand moved in between your thighs to your clit and he drew lazy circles over it.

While your mind fought hard to refuse the attention, your body was on another plane of existence by the sounds of your slickness that timed with each painful thrust. A buzzing warmth pooled deep within you, making you cry harder. You refused to acknowledge the way he cooed in your ear, the way he rubbed your belly and told you about how beautiful you’d look growing his kids in there.

His thrusts began to stutter in tune to the rising flames low in your belly. Gripping the cushions and squeezing your eyes shut, you fell over with him with your lip bit between your teeth, breath hitching at the feeling of being filled with disgust and self loathing. He took advantage of you and like the idiot you were, blindly followed him into this disaster. Jesse kissed your shoulders and hummed his praises low to you.

By the end of the month and ten tests later, you put in your two weeks and packed up what remained in that building from your old family.

-

Five months flew by, and after the initial pregnancy that ended up being a chemical, Jesse did what he could to get the family he felt he deserved. Driving along the dirt road, he pulled into the spot he normally parked his truck at and hopped out of the car, a song in his head and some pep to his step. He managed to get off of work early after offloading some of his duties to other agents. This gave him additional time to finally get you pregnant. Over the last week you were gentle to him, speaking low and remaining still when he slid into your still unwilling walls, carving a place somewhere he would never belong. You even made a few meals and tidied up the house instead of trashing it in another fit.

When he turned the handle and stepped in, the dark living room greeted him. Blinds were drawn shut, silence replaced the normal sounds of you humming and buzzing around upstairs with chores you did to keep busy. Maybe someone broke in when he was gone? The fact that there was no forced entry worried him still.

“Sweetheart, you home? I’m back early, don’t you wanna give me some lovin?”

He searched the kitchen and the dining room, wandered down the hall to the bathroom and checked the basement. Something told him to go upstairs, but he didn’t think he wanted to. His legs moved for him while his mind began to accept the possible reality that awaited him in the bedroom, feet hitting each step like lead as he ascended to the second floor. When he turned, his heart fell to the ground, a heavy gasp leaving his parted lips.

On the ground right in the doorway was your body, a neat pool of blood that had grown cold over the hours surrounded you. In your still hands was Gabriel’s dog tags and Logan’s stuffed animal. One way or the other, you were going to get your family back, even if you had to meet them halfway.

Falling to his knees, Jesse cried and slammed his fists on the wooden floors, shaking his head and crying your name. His dream woman, his dream family left just as you did after the bullet connected with your head.


End file.
